Let's not be a Rival
by runeko23
Summary: Isogai, the President from Class E that called Ikemen got a challange from Asano! Set after chapter 93! BL alert /?


**Yoh this is my first oneshot, english fanfic, and my first fanfic in this fandom (also my first bl fanfic) I hope I will not do some fatal grammatical errors or something since english is not my main language here. idk**

xXx

**Let's not be a Rival**

Today is unusual, Koro-sensei was absent from school and he said that the reason is because he's not feeling well today. I wonder does a thing like him can feel ill? Our class discussed some things to kill Koro-sensei while he's sick. Karasuma-sensei told us that we must improve our strength first before killing him, because we know that Koro-sensei must be lying and maybe he's just gone overseas and doing some stupid things.

As I walked out from the Class E facility, a girl from B-class stopped me, "I-Isogai-san I saw you defeated Class A last week. I saw your skills and I think I started liking you. W-will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Well, that was a shock, I don't expect someone from Class B asked me this kind of thing, but I have to be focus on killing Koro-sensei now, I can't accept this but what should I say?

"Sorry. Right now we are a 9t grade student. We should focus on studying and enter high school, So I can't go with you," I smiled at her and her face seems disappointed

"I understand, It's a pain in the ass to enter Class E right? So you decided to study more often and won't have the same things like in your middle school time. Maybe I should ask you again when we are in high school!"

"Y-yeah, I don't know I will be waiting, I am in a hurry now, see you.." I walked away while waving my hand at her. It must be hurt for her that I rejected her offer.

xXx

I was asked to serve a customer in this cafe and now I am sitting here with the customer. It's Him, Asano from the Class A.

"It is funny to see you with that butler outfit," he drinks his coffee and stared at me with that cold eyes.

"Come on, I still have a work to do, tell me what are you going to say," I was really upset that time maybe he'll just do no-good things here. The girls at the cafe stared at us with a weird looks. I don't know what they're thinking but I am sure they're talking about us.

"You may have win last time, but don't get too cocky, I came here to compete with you one more time. This time, you are the one who choose what we're competing at," well that's kind of silly thing. But maybe I can make friend with him after this thing done.

"I guess it's okay, If I win, please don't look down at class E anymore!"

"And if I win, all of Class E students have to be expelled from school." Wh-what? I shouldn't take his challange recklessly. I might have lose this battle this time because Koro-sensei won't give me some advice anymore, "What's wrong with that face? Are you scared of losing?"

"n-no! Not at all!" Uhh What did I say—I am so stupid. But maybe my classmates can help.

"So, what's the game?"

I begin to think about it. It's my choice if I lose, it'll be embarassing, I have to choose what I really good at and so he can't defeat me.

"Err, We'll have a butler contest!" I said that loudly and then the customers are whispering at each other.

xXx

"Help Me! I was really stupid back there!" I told the class about what happenned in the cafe two days ago.

"So, you have to be a better butler than him right? Isn't it obvious that there's no other student in this school would fit to be a good butler besides you?" Yuzuki said that confidently

"Yeah, if it's Yuuma, I'm sure you can do it!" Nagisa added.

"Don't be so confident about me, He must be planning some dirty tricks. I don't know what should I do.. The polling can't be from Class A and E so we almost can't win!"

"We have won on the last battle, our class has been more popular now, I'm sure that you can win it. Even yesterday you got a confession right?" Maehara teased me.

"Yeah, we will make sure that he don't use any dirty tricks!" Karma showed up while holding a knife giving such a scary atmosphere.

"The battle starts tomorrow at my cafe. Only customers can vote. I guess I'll give it my best."

"That's the spirit, go Ikemen-san!" Kaede shouted some embarassing lines and the other girls repeated it.

"Okay, let's do it!"

xXx

"Okay, Ladies and Gents today, we've got two good looking butlers and you have to vote which one of them is better after finished here! Thanks for your participation"

That thing written on the cashier's wall. I am ready to face him. Each of our class supporting to serve the meals and other things while we two have to serve the customer well. It's easy for me to handle several customers at once and he takes a while for a customer. I guess that's my win.

"butler-san why there's a cockroach in my coffee? Disgusting! I'll vote for the other butler," A customer mad at me, neither it was my class fault, or Asano's dirty tricks, I have to be more careful this time.

"Karma, A cockroach is inside a customer's coffee, please make sure that our team didn't do anymore mistakes!" I told Karma what happens here and I spotted two Class A students being tied in the kitchen

"Ah we forgot to replace 3 cups of _infected _coffee, these guys are the one who put cockroaces, don't worry I have settled things, worry for the customers," He licks his knife as he talked with me with a very relaxed emotion. Wait 3 cups of coffee?

"3-3 cups? There must be the other 2 that still have cockroaches in it!"

"Ah yeah, I think the one in a white cup and one in an iced coffee,"

"Ah! Okay thanks!" I rushed to the customers who had order white cup coffee and iced coffee to replace them.

"Hey, I have just going to drink that! I'll just vote the other butler then!"

"Ah I'm sorry, It's for your own good!"

A customer mad at me once again. But Asano's face turned angry. A customer caught his angry face and mad at him. I guess this'll be my win!

xXx

It's the scoring time. They said my foods are the worst. The one who cooks it is Ryoma while the other classmates interfering Asano's dirty work. No wonder it tastes bad. But the customers know that they have to choose the butler not the food.

"And the winner is Isogai with score 57 and Asano lost with 41!"

"We did it!" our classmates yelled happily while Asano made an angry face but it turned to normal and he's smiling.

"I tasted lost again. I am sorry for what I have done to your class. Our class won't look down on you anymore," he looked down.

"Ah we have forgiven you already, There's no need for us to be a rival. Let's become a friend from now on" Once again, I lend my hand at him once again and he accept me. We became friends. Yes.

xXx

"Isogai, would you mind accompanying me to go to Akiba tomorrow?" Asano asked me suddenly. Well I want to go there too actually.

"ah sure, Let's meet at the station." I reply shortly

We had fun today in akiba buying some silly otaku stuffs and doing stupid stuffs like karaoke and many more things. I don't know I feel really weird when I face him like this.

"Isogai.." He called me.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I liked you from that time after you beat me again. You are such an amazing person," My heart stops beating. Are my ears deceiving me?

"Can I be with you from now on?" He added more embarassing line. What's going on here?

"I think you can.. To be honest, i like you too.." Ah what the hell did I say I have lost my mind here.

"Ah I am really happy that you feel the same as I do" He hugged me and my body acts its own to hug him back. It's embarassing.

"From now on, call me by my first name and I'll call you that too.." We touched each other lips unconciously while I hear someone's crying. Shortly after that we went home with train.

xXx

My phone rang. I got a text message from someone

_ "I don't know that you like other guys, I'm sorry for asking you out before. I have always following and give you support before. I hope you two get along well."_

She's the one who asked me out from Class B. I feel bad for her and I realized that crying voice back there was hers and I don't know what should I do right now.

xXx

**WELL THAT'S IT**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW BL WORKS. THIS IS MY FIRST BL STORY I WROTE I AM SORRY FOR THE PLAINESS.**

**SEE YOU LATER THEN!**


End file.
